boyfriend_karifandomcom-20200214-history
Boyfriend
The main protagonist and the boyfriends are supposed to perform a play at the school. Let's GET doki doki points and level UP your familiarity with the boyfriends who are practicing hard until the last before they are going to perform! (学園で演劇を行うことになったカレと主人公たち。当日最後まで練習を行い本番に挑むカレたちと親密度をUPさせてドキドキptをGETしましょう！) How to play 'Event Rules' Get along with worrisome boyfriends♪ MAX the familiarity gauge to success! If you get along with the worrisome boyfriends, you'll get doki doki points! Let's collect many doki doki points to receive special rewards☆ 'Point ①' Acquire doki doki points and aim for a ranking! You'll get the rewards by the acquiring doki doki points and even if you GET a high ranking, you can receive the Limited Edition Boyfriend☆ 'Point ②' Meet with the limited boyfriends by exchanging the rings! Fill the familiarity gauge MAX to get the rings♪ Exchange the rings to meet the limited boyfriends! 'Event Tips' 'Event Tip ①' Let your favorite boyfriend into high attractive boyfriend. The higher the attractiveness (attack + defend power), the higher the familiarity gauge will fill up! 'Event Tip ②' 3 times "Ganbaru" to progress the event more and more. By using the Genki three times, you'll be able to progress the event 3 times faster ♪ Archive his response successfully☆ Also, 3 times the doki doki points★ 'Event Tip ③' GET huge amount of doki doki points from the super rare worrisome boyfriend! The super rare boyfriend from the doki doki mode, you can get more doki doki points than the other boyfriends♪ 'Event Tip ④' Try to get happy bonus in this event to get better bonus. You can find it while clearing the area. When you won your rival in Kare Jiman, you'll be rewarded with "Excellent rate 100% bonus"☆ It's a chance to progress the familiarity gauge within 10 minutes♪ 'Event Tip ⑤' FEVER time is also a chance to advance''☆''' In FEVER time which starts during the event gives 2 times of rare boyfriend appearance! Use of the candy lip will benefit the event more♪ 'Event Tip ⑥' Get the large amount of doki doki points when combine with candy lips. Using the candy lip will increase the both point and rings! With 3 times ganbaru and FEVER time, huge amount GET♪ 1 candy lip ''Rings' x 2 times & 'doki doki point' x 2 times 3 candy lips 'Rings' x 4 times & 'doki doki point' x 8 times 5 candy lips 'Rings' x 6 times & 'doki doki point' x 12 times 'Event Tip' ⑦''' '''Let's further get the doki doki points by "High Touch" with your club members ☆ If you belong to two or more persons in the club, you'll get the doki doki points by high touch with your club members on the way♪ New Feature added! *You can exchange more than 10 rings Login Phrases Phrases list *These phrases are said by the worrisome boyfriends. Areas Detail To Clear the area All lessons success rewards 'Area'- The day of the school play (学芸会当日) The worrisome boyfriends Shinonome Tatsumi Fuwa Keishi Narumi Masato Mukai Kazuki 'Area'- Before the performance (本番前) The worrisome boyfriends Amane Keito Hirose Kai Shirakawa Motoi Watase Chisato 'Area'- Opening (開幕) The worrisome boyfriends Hodaka Natsuki Tsukuyomi Rikyo Takatsukasa Masaomi Momokoshi Haru 'Area'- Doki doki mode (ドキドキモード) The worrisome boyfriends Osaka Hiromu Sakurazawa Ruka and the rest of the worrisome boyfriends. Meet the boyfriends in the event Assisted boyfriends Plus the familiarity with the assisted boyfriend♪ *The familiarity gauge will progress a lot when you have Assisted boyfriends!! *With the most stepped card, will progress the familiarity gauge a lot!! The Attack power will be increased if you have all Assisted boyfriends *If you get multiple Assisted boyfriends, you can progress many familiarity gauges of the boyfriends. *In case, if you several same Assisted Boyfriends, the Assisted Boyfriend with the stronger attack power will plus the total power that you have☆ Category:Boyfriend & I events Category:Events